


Не время для любви?

by churchill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз никак не может понять, как ему выполнить настойчивую просьбу Дерека — запретить своему джипу ухаживать за Камаро</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не время для любви?

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** nloit  
>  **Гамма:** risowator  
>  **Предупреждения:** вольное обращение с каноном, и не с одним  
>  **Примечания:** написано на TW Secret Santa 2014-2015 для **Кью.**

— Твой джип пристает к моему Камаро.  
У окна стоял Дерек, тонкая штора колыхалась, время от времени обнимая его, облепляя, как статую в музее. Дерек и сам был как статуя — мрачная и неподвижная.  
Стайлз поперхнулся и спешно захлопнул ноутбук, на котором в этот раз всё было очень пристойно — он делал домашку по экономике, но рефлексы сработали быстрее.  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Твой джип пристает к моему Камаро.  
Стайлз недоумённо растёр бритый затылок, не зная, как реагировать. Дерек научился шутить? Или что?  
— Как это может быть?  
— Приехал ночью, привёз машинное масло и цветы.  
— Цветы? Джип?  
— Розы. Розовые. Они воняли.  
— Розы и должны пахнуть, — возмутился Стайлз. Он всё ещё не понимал, но за свой джип хотелось вступиться.  
— Воняли машинным маслом.  
— А масло нормальное?  
— Вполне.  
— Ну вот! — обрадовался Стайлз. Хоть что-то. Его джип не безнадёжен.  
— Мне это не нравится.  
— Что: масло, розы? Твой Камаро — девочка?  
— С чего ты взял? — Дерек раздражённо переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— А как определяют пол у машин? Заглядывают в выхлопную трубу? Или...  
— Не знаю, — оборвал Дерек. — Поговори со своей тачкой. Пусть отвяжется.  
— Да ты спятил?! Как я с ним поговорю? — Стайлз хотел добавить ещё что-то, но не было смысла разговаривать с колыхавшейся шторой — Дерек уже свалил. Дал распоряжения и свалил. Спасибо вам, господин альфа. Что теперь с этим всем делать?  
— Что происходит? — сказал Стайлз сам себе, нашёл ключи от джипа и рванул в гараж.

♥

Машина стояла на месте. Стайлз с подозрением обошёл её по кругу, потом ещё раз. Повернулся к полкам, проверил запасы масла — все пластиковые канистры были на месте. Заглянул в салон джипа, пошарил под сиденьями, чихнул от пыли, брезгливо выкинул пару завалявшихся пакетиков от чипсов. Внимательно осмотрел багажник. И даже сунулся в выхлопную трубу.  
Ничего. Никаких намёков, что с этой машиной что-то было не так, оброненных лепестков роз — Стайлз честно отработал и эту версию! — или ещё чего-нибудь странного.  
Видимо, Дерек свихнулся. Возвращение статуса альфы явно не пошло ему на пользу — несёт бред, раздает бессмысленные указания. Или просто решил пообщаться со Стайлзом, но не нашёл подходящей темы для разговора.  
Стайлз успокоился, вернулся к себе в комнату и снова засел за домашку по экономике.

♥ ♥ ♥

— Ты заметил, что Дерек какой-то странный в последнее время? — спросил Скотт.  
— Ммм?.. — Стайлз пытался рисовать Лидию и никак не мог уловить, как правильно отобразить её милый, чуть курносый нос.  
— Дерек странный.  
— Он всегда странный, — отмахнулся Стайлз.  
— Он спрашивал о тебе.  
— Что? — Стайлз развернулся к Скотту целиком. Лидия раздражённо спросила:  
— Стайлз, и долго мне так сидеть?  
— Лидия, прости, — опомнился Стайлз. — Может, в другой раз?  
— Выкладывайте, — Лидия поднялась с табурета, на котором позировала, и нависла над Скоттом и Стайлзом.  
— У нас личный разговор, — хором сказали оба.  
— Про Дерека личных разговоров быть не может, — отрезала Лидия и строго уставилась на Скотта.  
— Дерек интересовался твоим джипом, Стайлз, — Скотту явно было неудобно, что он не вовремя начал обсуждать такую тему. — Спрашивал, как давно он у тебя.  
— Джип? Зачем ему? И что ты сказал?  
— Что джип тебе отец подарил.  
— А он?  
— Ничего, — Скотт пожал плечами. — Ушёл.  
— И вправду странный, — задумчиво потянула Лидия. И тут же капризно добавила: — Стайлз, давай уже закончим с этим заданием, — она снова села на табурет и замерла в нужной позе.  
Скотт сочувственно похлопал Стайлза по плечу.

♥ ♥ ♥

Стайлз тяжело дышал и был уже на грани. Член набух и отвердел в руке, перед мысленным взором развернулась сцена, недавно виденная в порно: двигались тела, хлюпали, шлепали друг о друга, истекали потом, толстый багровый ствол безжалостно таранил растянутое отверстие, раздавались громкие стоны. Стайлз в такт им запыхтел, ещё чуть-чуть, и!..  
От окна раздался подозрительный шорох. Стайлз распахнул глаза и, кажется, так и кончил, глядя на Дерека — то ли от страха, то ли от того, что оргазм было уже не остановить.  
— Чёрт, Дерек! Ты что тут забыл?  
Хотелось верить, что осипший голос можно было принять за сонный, а последний судорожный вздох, с которым Стайлз выплёскивался себе в руку, походил на испуг.  
Дерек демонстративно втянул носом воздух. Стайлз приготовился краснеть и отпираться.  
— Я же просил, чтобы твой джип держался от Камаро подальше.  
— Что?  
— Подальше от моего Камаро, — очень отчетливо и медленно повторил Дерек.  
— Да ты спятил! — Стайлз всплеснул руками, но вовремя вспомнил, в чём они выпачканы, и снова сунул их под одеяло.  
— Жду тебя возле гаража, — с угрозой ответил Дерек и тут же выбрался в окно.

♥

Когда Стайлз спустился в гараж, джип стоял на месте. Стайлз открыл дверь, впуская Дерека, и победно ткнул в машину:  
— Вот он, видишь?  
Дерек медленно обошёл вокруг джипа, принюхиваясь. Резко бросил:  
— Открой капот.  
Стайлз, стараясь выразить лицом максимум недовольства, залез в салон и нажал на нужный рычажок.  
— Он горячий.  
— Кто?  
— Не кто, а что. Мотор.  
— Где?  
— Вот, — Дерек схватил Стайлз за руку и поднёс его ладонь к кожуху мотора. Оттуда и вправду несло теплом, даже жаром. Это было необъяснимо. Нужно было срочно как-то отмазать джип. И самого Стайлза. Он выдал первое, что пришло в голову:  
— Тут жарко, — и выдернул ладонь из когтистой хватки.  
— Жарко? — шутить Дерек не научился, но смотреть вот таким вот взглядом — типа "ты совсем идиот?" — явно было у них, Хейлов, семейной чертой. — Этот джип только что вернулся в гараж. И это так же очевидно, как то, что ты дрочил перед моим приходом, Стайлз.  
Пока Стайлз пытался снова начать дышать, а заодно и придумать возможный язвительный ответ, Дерек снова уставился в сплетение проводов и механизмов, потом осторожно когтями выковырял лепесток цветка. Красный и свежий. Обнюхал и констатировал:  
— Роза, — Дерек развернулся к Стайлзу и с угрозой сказал: — Объясни уже своей тачке, что этого делать не нужно.  
Он с силой захлопнул крышку капота, так, что машину качнуло вниз, и вышел из гаража.  
Внутри джипа само включилось радио, и протяжно запел женский голос:  
 _— Наконец-то, моя любовь нашла меня. Мои одинокие дни кончились и жизнь превратилась в песню…(1)_  
— Ты сдурел? — вскинулся Стайлз. — Дерек же всё слышит! Заткнись сейчас же!  
Радио заглохло. И тут до Стайлза дошло: джип включил и выключил радио сам.  
— Что ты от меня скрываешь? Что? — с подозрением спросил Стайлз. Но джип глухо молчал. Стайлз ещё с полчаса светил фонариком под капот, в стекла, фары и прочие места, снова и снова допрашивая свой джип.  
Не помогло.

♥ ♥ ♥

Идею про то, что в гараже нужно поставить камеру наблюдения, как ни странно, подала Лидия. Простая идея, но Стайлз не додумался сам — он всю ночь караулил свою машину. Ничего так и не случилось, никаких загадочных открываний дверей и выезжавших из гаража джипов-призраков без водителя. Под утро все претензии Дерека снова стали казаться сущим бредом.  
Когда Лидия в третий раз разбудила Стайлза на очередном уроке, то потащила его в пустой кабинет химии и устроила допрос. Стайлз устало признался, как бездарно провёл ночь, и что Дерек подозревает его джип в пылкой страсти к Камаро.  
— Как мило! Такая крутая модная девочка и он — весь потрёпанный и смешной.  
Стайлз с подозрением посмотрел на Лидию. Она что — издевается?  
— Очень похоже на нас с тобой.  
— Не совсем, — Лидия сразу собралась и перестала с мечтательным видом накручивать рыжий локон на палец. — Тебе надо собрать доказательства. И убедиться, что Дерек ошибается или...  
— Что “или”? — в легкой панике спросил Стайлз.  
— Или он прав.  
— Лидия... — голос Стайлза дал петуха, пришлось начать сначала: — Лидия, ты на самом деле думаешь, что у Камаро Дерека и моего джипа может быть роман? Любовь?! Они же машины!  
— Знаешь, я в последнее время допускаю почти любые возможности, — Лидия покровительственно поправила на Стайлзе отвороты мятого пиджака. — В нашем безумном мире должно быть место для любви.  
— Лидия... — простонал Стайлз. — Кто на этот раз?  
— Кайл Пэрриш. Ты же его знаешь? Такой классный. Должно же мне однажды повезти?  
— Должно, — обречённо согласился Стайлз. Пэрриш был намного-намного лучше, чем тот бестолковый альфа-близнец. Да и папа хорошо отзывался о своём подчинённом. А сам Стайлз уже смирился... так что да, пусть Лидии уже повезёт.  
— Кстати, а почему Дерек так этому противится?  
— Чему?  
— Тому, что Джиппи ухаживает за Камаро?  
— Ты серьёзно? Нет, ну вот ты серьёзно?!  
— Поставь в гараже камеру. Но только так, чтобы Джиппи не заметил этого.

♥ ♥ ♥

Чтобы провернуть операцию "поставь-в-гараже-камеру-в-тайне-от-джипа", пришлось отогнать машину на внеплановый техосмотр. Отец с удивлением посмотрел на Стайлза, когда тот путано объяснял, что "там внутри что-то стучит, а я сам не разберусь", но лишних вопросов задавать не стал и дал денег.  
Джип долго не заводился, но когда Стайлз вслух сказал: "Придется вызвать эвакуатор", вдруг затарахтел. И Стайлз заподозревал снова. Отогнал машину, оставил автомеханику, а сам рванул домой устанавливать в углу гаража крохотную вебкамеру.  
В голове всё время вертелся вопрос, заданный Лидией: "А почему Дерек так этому противится?" Было обидно. Ну, правда. Неужели его джип такая уж неподходящая пара для Камаро Дерека?  
Потом Стайлз начал обдумывать, кем же он сам приходится джипу, и может ли он разрешать или запрещать им эти отношения. И в ужасе осознал, о чём именно сейчас думает.  
— Все сошли с ума!  
Чем любовь двух машин была более сумасшедшим явлением, чем оборотни, баньши, ногицунэ и прочая нечисть? Может, дело было в том, что эта ситуация как-то роднила их с Дереком? Делала их близкими людьми, пусть и по формальному признаку. Стайлз зябко передёрнулся на этой мысли.  
Надо убедиться, что Дерек спятил.  
Стайлз поехал забирать машину со станции техобслуживания.

♥

Автомеханик денег почему-то не взял, смотрел на Стайлза как на придурка, сказал, что всё в порядке, даже масло менять не нужно. И поэтому Стайлз загнал машину на мойку и полную чистку салона — в конце концов, если этот чёртов Дерек и Лидия со своими домыслами окажутся правы, то не может же его джип на свидания с такой крутой тачкой, как Камаро, ездить захламлённый и грязный.  
Вечером довольный вернулся домой. Ещё раз проверил камеру и рухнул спать.

♥ ♥ ♥

— Как дела у твоего джипа? — поинтересовалась Лидия.  
— Никак, — недовольно ответил Стайлз. — Он никуда не ездит. Стоит на месте. Я просматриваю записи каждый день.  
— И ты этому не рад?  
— Стоило ли возиться с камерой?  
— Бедный Джиппи. Может, они поссорились?  
Стайлз подозрительно уставился на Лидию. Снова издевается?  
— Ты поругалась с Пэрришем?  
— Ну... — Лидия замялась. — Что-то вроде.  
— Отвезти тебя сегодня домой?  
— Отвезти, — грустно и благодарно согласилась Лидия.  
Стайлз не строил себе иллюзий. Он был уверен, что Лидия помирится с Пэрришем через пару дней, что бы ни было причиной ссоры. А джип и Камаро?  
Стайлз раздражённо ударил по рулю. Вот откуда такие мысли?  
Пока всё факты были на стороне того, что Дерек спятил.

♥ ♥ ♥

Постоянство — это такая штука, которая кончается, не успев начаться.  
Стайлз спал. Честно спал, не дрочил, ничего такого. И в этот раз на самом деле испугался, когда услышал сквозь сон шорох от окна. Подскочил, сел в кровати и увидел очень недовольного Дерека. Опять.  
— Ну что? — со стоном спросил Стайлз и рухнул обратно.  
— Ты не поговорил с ним.  
— Дерек сошёл с ума, — медленно сообщил Стайлз потолку. — Съехал с катушек, рехнулся. Ну как я могу поговорить с машиной?! Как? — и тут же снова сел в постели, осенённый мыслью: — Признайся, я тебе нравлюсь, и поэтому ты приходишь?  
Кажется, у Дерека появились клыки — в темноте не разглядеть, глаза так точно светили красным.  
— Что? — возмутился Стайлз. — Сам смотри! — он вскочил, раздражённо открыл лэптоп, куда шла картинка с вебкамеры и развернул экраном к Дереку. — Видишь? Ты видишь?  
— Это ваш гараж?  
— Да.  
— Там нет твоего джипа, Стайлз.  
— Нет джипа?  
Чёрт!  
Стайлз повернул экран к себе. Камера на самом деле отображала пустой гараж.  
— Как такое может быть?  
— Камаро тоже нет на месте.  
— Угнали? Объявить розыск!  
— Никакого розыска, Стайлз, — Дерек встряхнул его. — Ты с ума сошёл? Ищем их сами!  
— Как?  
— Нужен транспорт.

♥

Неотложно разбуженный и потому сонный, Скотт отдал ключи от мотоцикла и ушёл досыпать, довольствовавшись тем, что его помощь не нужна, а Стайлз ему всё расскажет завтра.  
Дерек сел за руль, одним взглядом поставив точки в вопросе, кто поведёт мотоцикл. Стайлз примирительно поднял ладони:  
— Ладно, ладно. Альфы рулят.  
— Шлем. И держись крепче.  
— Куда едем?  
— Какие места в этом городе считаются самыми романтическими?  
— Что? — Стайлз чуть не свалился с узкого сиденья.  
— Ну, куда твой джип мог повести мой Камаро для соблазнения? — раздражённо пробубнил Дерек.  
Стайлз решил, что хуже быть не может, и три часа ночи — достаточно пристойно, чтобы позвонить Лидии и получить помощь друга. После торопливого — "Кажется, они сбежали вдвоём!" — Лидия смягчилась и выдала несколько наводок на самые красивые места в окрестностях Бикон Хиллс.  
— А ты сам не знаешь, куда можно свозить девушку на свидание? — ехидно спросил Дерек.  
— Ты же тут вырос. И тоже не знаешь, куда, — мстительно ответил Стайлз, цепляясь за Дерека. По тому, как у того на пару мгновений закаменели плечи, он понял, что ляпнул что-то не то.  
Целых десять минут Стайлз старательно молчал, чтобы сгладить неловкость. Они уже выезжали за пределы города, и, кажется, Стайлз даже понимал, куда они едут.  
— Мы найдем их, и что дальше? — прокричал он сквозь шум ветра.  
— Разгоним по домам.  
— Ты серьёзно? — Стайлз всё ещё не мог уложить в голове, что они ищут сбежавшие машины. — Хочешь запретить им встречаться?  
— Стайлз! — Дерек не стал продолжать, но было понятно, что следующим словом прозвучало бы "заткнись".

♥

Они мотались полночи и объездили пять или шесть мест. Нигде не было следов их машин. Стайлз снова начал думать о том, что пора звонить отцу, машины угнали, а все эти романтические бредни так и остаются бреднями.  
Последним местом был обрыв, с которого открывался вид на город. У Стайлза было такое чувство, что туда Дерек не хотел ехать совсем, но пришлось.  
Дерек спрыгнул с мотоцикла, снял шлем и внимательно осмотрел землю:  
— Они были здесь. Вместе.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Следы и запах, — пожал плечами Дерек, как будто это было совершенно очевидным.  
Стайлз разозлился.  
— Не все читают по следам, ты, волчара!  
— Ты спросил, я ответил.  
— А что ты имеешь против них?  
Дерек развернулся к Стайлзу и уставился на него в явном ожидании объяснений. Никаких тебе — "поясни, пожалуйста" или "что ты имеешь в виду, Стайлз". Это бесило ещё больше.  
— Что ты имеешь против того, чтобы они встречались?  
— Мысль о том, что твой джип нагло волочится за моим Камаро, ты уже не отбрасываешь?  
— Ответь на мой вопрос!  
Дерек вдруг перестал быть саркастичным, а стал очень серьёзным, даже злым — глаза в темноте отсвечивали краснотой. Подошёл вплотную, так близко, что Стайлзу захотелось отступить назад, вернуть немного пространства для себя.  
Но он остался, не отводя взгляда:  
— Считаешь, что джип неподходящая пара, да? Типа, как твоя крутая тачка будет встречаться с моим развалюхой джипом? Мы не подходим вам, верно?  
Кажется, Дерек хотел снова встряхнуть Стайлза, но удержался.  
— Мы?  
Кажется, Стайлзу захотелось побиться обо что-то головой.  
— Мой джип твоему Камаро!  
— Ты сказал — мы.  
— Я оговорился. И не уходи от ответа.  
— Сейчас не время для всех этих глупостей!  
— Всегда есть время для любви! — воскликнул Стайлз, вспомнив вдруг Лидию.  
— Ты идиот, — Дерек смотрел своим красным взглядом в упор на Стайлза и чеканил слова: — Ты не понимаешь, да? За такими, как мы, охотятся. За такими, как они, — Дерек ткнул куда-то, предположительно, в сторону дома Стайлза, — тоже!  
— На них охотятся?  
— А ты как думал? Всё сверхъестественное вызывает чей-то интерес! Заработать денег. Разобрать и посмотреть, как устроено. Уничтожить!  
— Но как же так?  
Стало страшно за джип. Да и за Камаро тоже.  
— А эти придурки теряют голову! Палятся! И я не могу их защитить.  
— А если у них любовь?  
— От этого одни неприятности, — бесцветно ответил Дерек.

♥ 

Когда Дерек вернул Стайлза к дому, джип стоял на месте.  
Стайлз сунулся к нему в капот, убедился, что от мотора снова идет тепло. И сел перед джипом с твёрдым намерением поговорить.  
— Так ты всё-таки живой? Скажи мне?  
Джип мёртво молчал и никак не отзывался.  
Стайлз махнул рукой, не в силах разобраться, и ушёл, надеясь, что сможет урвать хотя бы полчаса сна до того, как надо будет вставать в школу.

♥ ♥ ♥

Ещё пара ночей прошла спокойно. Хотя несколько часов в течение ночи камера показывала, что джипа не было в гараже. Она работала нестабильно, связь иногда прерывалась, и сам момент, когда машина выезжала из ворот или возвращалась обратно, поймать так и не удалось.  
Дерек тоже не объявлялся — или эти любвеобильные тачки научились скрываться, или хозяин Камаро смирился с происходящим.  
Каждое утро, обнаружив, что ночная запись с камеры выдает отсутствие машины в гараже, Стайлз шёл разговаривать с джипом по душам. Садился, задавал вопросы, увещевал, просил ответить. Тот никак не откликался, и Стайлз чувствовал себя полным идиотом.  
В следующую ночь Стайлз отправился караулить джип лично. Тот никуда так и не поехал. Но на другой день невыспавшегося Стайлза на уроке разбудил Харрис. Это было неприятно, да ещё и отработку назначили.  
Стайлз решил пойти другим путем. Ставил ночью будильник на каждый час, просыпался, проверял трансляцию с вебкамеры. В какой-то момент камера отразила пустой гараж. Стайлз торопливо туда спустился, засел караулить возвращение машины и прямо там и заснул. А когда проснулся, то обнаружил, что джип стоит на месте, а гараж закрыт.  
Застукать свою машину непосредственно в процессе совершения бегства или возвращения домой никак не получалось.

♥

— Я задолбался, — пожаловался Стайлз Лидии в один из дней. Та помирилась с Пэрришем и снова порхала счастливая.  
— Они всё-таки встречаются?  
— Не знаю! — простонал Стайлз. — Это какой-то дурдом! Сначала джипа нет, потом он есть. Он явно выезжал, но я не видел, как.  
— Договорись с Дереком, и устройте засаду вместе.  
Стайлз весь передёрнулся.  
— Ну уж нет. Он и сам придёт однажды. Незваный.

♥ ♥ ♥

Сказал и как напророчил.  
Среди ночи снова пришёл Дерек.  
— Вставай, Стайлз.  
— Камаро тоже нет на месте? — сонно пробормотал тот, поспешно выбравшись из кровати, неловко переодеваясь, путаясь в рукавах толстовки, штанинах джинсов, и уже не обращая внимания на присутствие Дерека в комнате.  
— Я взял у Скотта мотоцикл.

♥

В этот раз они успели застать машины на месте преступления. Ну, как успели...  
Картина на том самом обрыве, где Дерек и Стайлз уже находили следы рандеву, открылась более чем странная. Это было бы похоже на аварию: джип не просто въехал в зад Камаро, а словно забрался на него сзади. И так и остался передними колесами на нём. Но на вид обе машины были совершенно целые, а у Стайлза не хватило фантазии представить, как же такую аварию можно устроить. Это выглядело так, словно они…  
— Они что? Трахались? — недоумённо спросил Стайлз. Остро пахло моторным маслом. А от машин волнами исходил жар. — Ничего себе! Мы обломали им секс, — Стайлз осознал это и проникся огромным сочувствием к машинкам. Ему самому секс каждый раз обламывался, так что он знал, как это грустно.  
— Стайлз, что я тебе говорил?  
— Почему сразу — Стайлз? Джип не разговаривает со мной!  
— Ты не можешь нормально поговорить с твоей тачкой?  
— Поговори со своей! — возмутился Стайлз. — Да ты сам не можешь нормально поговорить ни с кем. А валишь всё на меня.  
— Ни с кем?  
— Ну, со мной так точно, — буркнул Стайлз. — Их надо как-то растащить.  
Дерек сунул в руку Стайлзу ключи от машины.  
— По моей команде отъедешь.  
— А ты?  
— Я приподниму джип.  
Стайлз уважительно посмотрел на Дерека, даже не усомнившись, что тот справится.  
И только в салоне Камаро Стайлз осознал, что ему только что предоставили возможность посидеть за рулем такой офигенной тачки. Внутри она была ещё лучше. Богиня! Машина, созданная для секса.  
— Какая ты красивая, малышка, — Стайлз восхищенно погладил панель, нежно приласкал руль.  
— Не называй её малышкой! — возмутился Дерек откуда-то из-под джипа.  
— Какой противный у тебя хозяин. Ни одного хорошего слова не скажет. Как будто у него лимит на них, — мстительно пробубнил Стайлз, рассчитывая, что Дерек слышит, но ответить сейчас не сможет. — А ты, детка, просто огонь!  
Стайлз завёл машину, наслаждаясь негромким урчанием мощного мотора. И рванул с места сразу по хриплому возгласу Дерека: — Давай!  
Но насладится скоростью не удалось, пришлось развернулся обратно. К ним сразу подбежал Дерек и чуть не силком вытащил Стайлза с водительского места.  
— Разъезжаемся, — бросил он недовольно.  
Стайлз обиженно побрёл к своему джипу, сел во всё ещё горячий салон, повернул ключ зажигания. Машина заработала и тут же затряслась, как от сильного переживания или возбуждения. Дребезжало всё — сиденья, двери, инструменты в багажнике.  
— Поговори со мной! Ну, пожалуйста, — обеспокоенно прошептал Стайлз. — Тебе же плохо, да? Я могу тебе помочь?  
Тут радио включилось само, перебираемые частоты шипели и говорили разными голосами. А потом зазвучала песня:  
 _— Я был непонятным всю жизнь, а моей девушке говорят то, что словно режет ножом: “Этот парень никчемный”. Наконец-то я нашёл, что искал. Но нас стараются разлучить при любой возможности…(2)_  
— Я понял, понял тебя. Выключи! — попросил Стайлз, выскочил из машины и побежал к Камаро: — Дерек, стой!  
Мотор Камаро, в отличие от джипа, работал почти бесшумно.  
— Что?  
— Давай дадим им немного времени, — сказал Стайлз в приоткрытое окно. — Совсем чуть-чуть, — и убеждённо добавил: — Всегда же есть немного времени для любви.  
Судя по лицу Дерека, тот явно не знал, на каком из своих фирменных взглядов остановиться.  
— Дерек, ну пожалуйста! — взмолился Стайлз. — Ну им же плохо!  
Дерек долго смотрел на Стайлза. Потом спросил куда-то в пространство салона:  
— Тебе и вправду плохо? Дать вам время?  
В машине заиграло что-то грустное и медленное на испанском.  
Стайлз, ошалев, понимал, что они разговаривают таким странным образом и с ним, и с Дереком.  
— Что она говорит?  
 _— Как рассказать, что я разрываюсь на части, и всё рухнуло в тот момент, когда было так прекрасно…(3)_ — Дерек вздохнул и открыл дверь. — Полчаса. Потом точно по домам.  
Вышел из машины и настойчиво потащил Стайлза в ту сторону, где они оставили мотоцикл.  
— Отгонишь Скотту.  
— Но как же! — Стайлз пытался вывернуться и оглянуться на то, что там делают джип и Камаро.  
— Твой джип я потом пригоню сам. Ключи?  
— Но, Дерек!  
— Это тебе не порно, — сурово ответил Дерек и нахлобучил Стайлзу на голову шлем.  
Стайлз обиженно запыхтел, но послушно сунул Дереку в руку ключи от джипа. Сел на мотоцикл и даже позволил Дереку проводить себя до границы леса.

♥ ♥ ♥

Хотя Стайлз получил неоспоримые доказательства того, что джип и вправду испытывает нежные чувства к Камаро, и это взаимно, он всё равно не понимал, как такое может быть. Как это происходит? Они и вправду живые?  
Стайлз снова и снова пытался общаться со своим джипом. Но тот упорно вёл себя как обычная среднестатистическая машина. Другими словами, не проявлял никаких признаков сознательной жизни.  
Стайлз винил в этом Дерека. После того случая на обрыве Дерек отчитал джип уже сам, не обращая внимания на присутствие законного владельца. А когда Стайлз попытался вступиться, то Дерек с какой-то горечью сказал:  
— Ты понимаешь, что если что-то случится, я просто не смогу вас всех защитить?  
— Всех нас?  
— Свою Камаро, — буркнул Дерек и с неохотой добавил: — Твой джип, тебя.  
— Всё-таки мы тебе не безразличны.  
Дерек не стал отвечать на это и свалил, оставив последнюю угрозу за собой:  
— Ещё раз повторится, и я отгоню Камаро в Мексику.  
— Он просто переживает за нас, — Стайлз пытался объяснить джипу поведение Дерека. — Думает, что он один за всё отвечает, а мы сами ни на что не способны. Глупый.  
Джип не ответил.  
— А Камаро и вправду красотка. Такая секси. Умеешь ты выбирать девушек.  
Негромко включилось радио:  
 _— Одна любовь, одна жизнь, когда это единственная тяга в ночи…(4)_  
— Так это и вправду твоё самое слабое место, чувак, — Стайлз погладил джип по синему боку. — Может, Дерек не зря беспокоится?  
Радио замолчало. Джип снова перестал откликаться.

♥ ♥ ♥

Стайлз сам не знал, хорошо или плохо, что камера в гараже теперь показывала постоянное присутствие джипа. Каждую ночь без исключений он стоял на месте, как самая обычная машина.  
— Джиппи, наверное страдает, — сочувственно сказала Лидия, после того, как стрясла со Стайлза очередной отчёт о том, что происходит у влюбленных машин. — И Камаро тоже.  
— Зато так безопаснее, — кажется, Стайлз и сам полностью проникся тем, что Дерек пытался внушить ему.  
— Они это так не оставят.  
— Кто?  
— Ваши тачки.  
— С чего ты взяла? — насторожился Стайлз.  
— Ты и вправду думаешь, что любовь можно променять на безопасность?  
— Да, я так думаю.  
— А ты сам так бы и поступил на их месте? — кажется, Лидия была готова разочароваться в нём.  
— Нет, — понял Стайлз. — Я бы это так не оставил. Я бы попытался выкрутиться. А может, даже сбежал бы.  
— И они сделают что-нибудь такое.  
— Совсем влюбилась, да?  
— Ага, — Лидия порозовела.  
— А он?  
— Не знаю. Надеюсь, что тоже.  
Стайлз взял Лидию за руку, осторожно пожал её пальцы.  
— Я просто уверен, что тоже. Как в такую девушку можно не влюбиться без памяти?  
— Да ладно тебе, — Лидия ткнула Стайлза кулачком в плечо. — Лучше поговори с Дереком. А то будете искать их потом по всей стране.

♥ ♥ ♥

Стайлз собирался поговорить с Дереком. Но как-то всё откладывалось и откладывалось. А может, в глубине души, Стайлз был бы и не против, чтобы машины сбежали, и они разыскивали бы их с Дереком по всем штатам или даже в Мексике. Такое приключение!  
Но Стайлз одёргивал себя, напоминал об ответственности. И что Дереку нужно сказать про соображения Лидии.  
Но до завтра это точно подождёт.  
В итоге, Дерек позвонил сам. Ночью. Что-то не получалось у них разговаривать днём, как нормальным людям.  
Стайлз сонно нашарил вибрирующий телефон и принял вызов.  
— Камаро нет на месте.  
Конечно, никаких тебе "привет, Стайлз, прости за беспокойство, я понимаю, что звоню не вовремя".  
— Ты уверен?  
— Проверь джип.  
Стайлз открыл лэптоп.  
— В гараже.  
— Можешь выбраться так, чтобы он не заметил твоего ухода?  
— Через окно?  
Дерек придержал неловко спустившегося Стайлза у самой земли. Почти поймал на руки. Стайлз даже не стал извиняться за это — в конце концов, его разбудили среди ночи, и он имеет право быть немного неуклюжим.  
— Уходим, — шепнул Дерек, уводя Стайлза подальше от их дома.  
— Где может быть Камаро, если джип в гараже?  
— Кто знает. Может, как-то договорились.  
— А может, она стоит где-то и грустит.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Ну, как все девочки. Сбежала, чтобы побыть одна, поплакать.  
— Не называй Камаро девочкой, — недовольно буркнул Дерек.  
— Ты беспокоишься за неё.  
— Она спасала нам с Лорой жизнь. Несколько раз.  
— Прости, — Стайлзу стало неловко. Сколько ещё грустных историй из жизни было у Дерека в запасе?  
— А давно она у тебя?  
— Почти семь лет.  
— Ого! — уважительно протянул Стайлз. — И у неё ничего такого не было до этого? Ну… отношений.  
— Нет, не было.  
Они прошли уже, кажется, несколько кварталов и через небольшой парк выходили к находившейся рядом обычно пустынной стоянке. Стайлз не особо интересовался, почему они туда идут, рассчитывая на чутьё Дерека.  
— Может, всё-таки стоит им позволить встречаться?  
— Нет, — недовольно откликнулся Дерек. — Там, между деревьев, видишь?  
— Что? — Стайлз пригляделся и увидел знакомый силуэт Камаро. — Вижу, — и тут же заговорил тише, почти шёпотом, рассчитывая, что Дерек продолжает слышать его: — Нам надо это обсудить с тобой. Лидия считает, что так мы их вынудим сбежать вместе, если будем запрещать. Дерек?  
Стайлз оглянулся проверить, слушает ли его Дерек, но не увидел его в тени деревьев. Снова посмотрел на стоянку. Туда успела подъехать ещё одна чёрная машина, из которой вышли два парня. Вытащили что-то из багажника — было не видно в полумраке, что именно. И направились к Камаро.  
Стайлз остро почувствовал нехватку биты в руке. Потом вспомнил, что Дерек всё равно должен быть где-то рядом, и рванул к этим парням.  
— Эй! Вы что там делаете? Это наша машина!  
— Сэм, похоже, объявился хозяин, — сказал один из них.  
— Приятель, это твоя машина? — спросил Сэм и посветил в Стайлза фонариком.  
— Не моя, но моего друга! — с вызовом ответил Стайлз и заозирался. — Он тоже тут. Дерек?  
Дерека поблизости не было.  
— Эй! — Сэм, хлопнул по плечу второго парня, указывая куда-то. — Какая здоровая псина. Приятель, отойди-ка ты в сторону.  
— Что? — Стайлз снова осмотрелся и, наконец, понял, куда пропал Дерек. Вместо него возле ног Стайлза стоял огромный чёрный волк.  
Свет фонаря осветил и его. Тот зарычал.  
— Дин, тут вервульф!  
Дин быстро выхватил из-за спины оружие, в руках у Сэма блеснуло лезвие здоровенного ножа.  
Чёрт! Какие-то чужие охотники. За кем они приехали: за Камаро или за Дереком? Впрочем, Стайлз не собирался отдавать им никого из них.  
— Парень, отойди!  
— Это моя собака, — Стайлз шагнул, пытаясь закрыть Дерека собой. — Не стреляйте, он не опасный.  
— У тебя там оборотень за спиной, — заорал Дин, целясь в Дерека. — Мы пытаемся тебя защитить. Отойди!  
— Меня не надо от него защищать! — в ответ крикнул Стайлз, всё ещё пытаясь встать так, чтобы прикрывать собой Дерека, но тот упорно ломился вперёд и рычал на охотников. — Это он меня от вас защищает.  
— Дин, стой, надо разобраться. — Сэм развернулся к Стайлзу: — Мы приехали из-за вашей шевроле. Если ты говоришь, что оборотень не опасен, то мы проверим только её и уедем.  
Стайлз заволновался. Они собираются разобрать Камаро или что? О какой проверке они говорят?  
— Никаких проверок! Это наша машина.  
Дерек, видимо, не выдержал, выскочил перед охотниками, явно собираясь отогнать их от Камаро.  
— Дин, не стреляй!  
— Отойди, — со угрозой предупредил Дерека Дин. — Или получишь пулю в лоб.  
Стайлз растерялся, не понимая, что ему делать дальше. И тут Камаро начала трансформироваться. Очень тихо, с едва слышимым трением частей друг о друга, с негромким металлическим лязгом.  
— Что за чёрт? — ошалело спросил Дин, наводя ствол на Камаро. — Что это за адская херовина?  
— Вау-у, — восхищённо протянул Стайлз, наблюдая, как высоченный чёрный трансформер встал в угрожающей позе, нацеливая явно вооруженную механическую руку на охотников. Стайлз поднял голову, пытаясь разглядеть это чудо.  
— Мы не в её весовой категории, опусти, — Сэм оттащил Дина подальше от Камаро.  
Кажется, у трансформера была грудь… и талия… Всё-таки Камаро — девочка? Не важно, главное, ей мало что могло противостоять.  
— Видали? — радостно завопил Стайлз. — Валите отсюда!  
В это время машина, на которой приехали охотники, тоже начала страшно скрипеть и перестраиваться — в почти такого же боевого робота, как Камаро, словно они были с одного завода, — и шагнула так, что охотники оказались как раз под ней.  
— Детка? — с каким-то отчаянием простонал Дин. — И ты туда же?  
— Это не призраки, — утвердительно сказал Сэм, доставая из кармана какой-то приёмник.  
Дин с открытым ртом пялился на свою машину. Стайлз тоже оценил её сиськи.  
Когда на стоянку, бешено сигналя, въехал джип, на ходу превращаясь в третьего трансформера, Стайлз уже перестал удивляться. Почти.  
— Ой, — слабым голосом сказал он, увидев, что получилось из его джипа. — Да ты просто огромный, чувак!  
Дерек боднул головой бедро Стайлза.  
Первым очухался Сэм. Он шагнул из-под защиты своего трансформера вперёд и сказал:  
— Похоже, нам надо поговорить, — и демонстративно убрал нож. — Дин? — он оглянулся на второго.  
Его напарник с недовольным видом тоже убрал оружие и показал Камаро открытые ладони.  
— Я Дин Винчестер, а это мой брат Сэм. И моя Импала, — он хмыкнул и обратился к ней: — Даже не подозревал в тебе такие возможности.  
— Меня зовут Стайлз Стилински, это мой джип. А это Дерек Хейл и его Камаро.  
— Чтобы удобнее было разговаривать, может быть, все примут обычную форму? — Сэм обратился к машинам, а потом и к Дереку, который нагло сейчас тёрся мохнатой башкой о ногу Стайлза.  
Дерек перестал ластиться, потрусил немного в сторону и начал трансформацию в человеческую форму.  
Он был голым. Полностью. И, кажется, это его нисколько не смущало.  
Стайлз даже икнул от неожиданности. Слишком много откровений за одну ночь.  
В Импале, которая снова, с кучей скрипов и скрежетом, стала машиной, заиграло радио:  
 _— Не думаю, что ты это знаешь, но я убедилась, какой ты горячий… (5)_  
— Нет! — заорал Дин и подскочил к Импале. — Это ты ему? Попса?! Не могу поверить!  
Радио тут же переключилось:  
 _— Я буду любить тебя, детка, всегда. И я буду рядом с тобой. И я буду там всегда…(6)_  
— Вот это моя девочка, — успокоился Дин.

♥

Казавшиеся такими опасными разборки между тремя трансформерами, двумя охотниками, одним оборотнем и человеком в итоге закончились банально: взрослые пошли пить, а Стайлза отправили домой.  
Конечно, перед этим Стайлзу пришлось самовольно набрать номер Криса Арджента и попросить того приехать. Кажется, у него это входило в привычку — звонить людям по ночам. Дерек недовольно зыркнул, но промолчал. Видимо, он посчитал, что ещё один осведомленный о трансформерах охотник погоды не сделает. Тем более, Крис вроде как был на их стороне.  
У пришлых охотников претензий к Камаро уже не было — своя машина оказалась не лучше. Или не хуже? Тут как посмотреть. Впрочем, втайне Стайлз был твёрдо уверен, что круче всех его джип. Пусть и маскируется под такой потрёпанной внешностью.  
Оказалось, что эти Винчестеры где-то пересекались с Крисом раньше. Арджент пригласил братьев погостить к себе. Дерек поехал с ними... И целых три дня ни Камаро, ни Дерек не появлялись в поле зрения Стайлза.  
Вот кто так поступает? Ворчать по поводу опасности и риска, о том, что не стоит привлекать лишнее внимание, так Дереку можно! А как только появились какие-то левые охотники со своей крутой живой тачкой, так сразу свалил тусоваться с ними.  
Стайлз осуждал такую непоследовательность. Между прочим, эти охотники именно за Камаро приехали! И самого Дерека были готовы убить без разговоров. А сейчас они типа дружат? Стайлзу не было до этого дела, если бы не одно обстоятельство: Камаро тоже пропадала с гостями — той самой Импалой, которая принадлежала охотникам.  
И Стайлз переживал за свой джип. Тот, похоже, был по-настоящему расстроен, но упорно в этом не признавался.

♥ ♥ ♥

Вечером Стайлз делал домашку по химии, мельком проверил, что показывает камера в гараже, и ему почудилось какое-то движение. Джип собирается выехать? Или что? Стайлз кинулся в гараж. Машина стояла на месте, как и обычно.  
— Ты в порядке? — Стайлз обошёл джип по кругу, тот снова молчал, делая вид, что ничем не отличается от обычного автомобиля.  
И тут стало понятно, что подспудно беспокоило Стайлза всё это время — передние стекла были влажными, а то необычное, что привиделось в трансляции с камеры, было движением дворников, смахивавших влагу.  
— Эй! Это ты... — Стайлз не решился сказать "плакал", но не сомневался в том, что так оно и было.  
Похоже, наступил тот критический момент, когда можно было звонить Дереку. Срочно.  
Несмотря на все опасения, которые Стайлз себе успел накрутить, Дерек ответил сразу же, хотя явно находился где-то в шумном месте.  
— Только не вздумай смеяться, — пригрозил Стайлз. И прошептал в трубку: — Кажется, джип плакал.  
— Ты уверен? — Дерек, похоже, и не собирался смеяться.  
— Камаро теперь будет с Импалой, да? Они теперь всё время вдвоём.  
— Ты чего, Стайлз? Они же сёстры!  
— Они сестрёнки, Стайлз! — следом прокричал в трубку чей-то нетрезвый голос. — Моя Детка и ваша Камаро!  
— Что? — Стайлз растерялся, а потом рассердился.  
Мысль о любви двух машин уже стала привычной, а вот о возможном наличии у них родственников он как-то не задумывался.  
Могли бы и предупредить, что Камаро и Импала — сестры, которые давно не виделись. А не мотать им с джипом двоим нервы. Кажется, Стайлз сказал это вслух.  
— Я сейчас приеду, — пообещал Дерек и отключился.

♥

Стайлз уже закончил с химией и принялся за английский. И на всякий случай снова проверил картинку с камеры.  
Помимо джипа в гараже появился Дерек. Стайлз уже устал удивляться тому, как всё они — оборотни, машины — проникали внутрь, а потом выбирались из закрытого гаража. Наверное, стоило сменить замки.  
Дерек долго ходил вокруг джипа, что-то говорил ему, а может, и сам слушал. Потом отошёл куда-то в сторону — с полминуты его не было видно. А потом джип открыл заднюю дверь, на сиденье вспрыгнул волк и устроился там — как будто так и должно быть. Волк у Стайлза в джипе.  
Стайлз понаблюдал за этой картиной, окончательно успокоился и пошёл спать.  
Дерек пришёл в комнату ночью, почти под утро. Стайлз слышал шорох от окна, но ему было лень просыпаться, пугаться или что-то там ещё.  
— Камаро приехала? — сонно пробормотал он.  
— Да, спи.  
— А ты?  
— И я тоже.  
Прошуршала снимаемая одежда, а потом кровать Стайлза прогнулась под весом большого чёрного волка. Стайлз подвинулся, давая место, развернулся, вцепился в густую шерсть, устроился поудобнее и стал обратно проваливаться в сон. Волк тяжёлой лапой давил на бок, и от этого было хорошо, тепло и спокойно.

♥ ♥ ♥

— Мы вас сделали, сделали! — Стайлз выскочил из джипа и устроил победный танец прямо на дороге. Только что они первыми доехали до конца взлётной полосы пустынного аэродрома. Обогнали Камаро, хотя её мотор так впечатляюще подвывал перед тем, как они рванули с места.  
— Она поддалась вам, Стайлз! У неё двигатель раза в два мощнее, забыл?  
— Ты просто завииидуешь! Завидуешь синему парню, который сделал твою крутую малышку, — Стайлз увлёкся и пел что-то странное, сам же танцуя под это. Кажется, манера машин всё время разговаривать текстами песен начала въедаться и в него.  
— Лучше отпусти синего парня погулять с крутой малышкой.  
— Ладно, синий парень, ты заслужил это! — Стайлз обнял джип за капот и тут же отступил. Джип бодро посигналил и рванул за Камаро, которая успела тронуться с места. Кажется, в этот раз Камаро не собиралась уступать.

♥

— Почему он не обновится до какой-нибудь последней модели? — спросил Дерек, когда чуть позже они рядом валялись за ангаром на прогретой солнцем земле, пока машины гонялись друг за другом, а может просто стояли рядышком и трепались или занимались чем-нибудь ещё — Стайлз в любом случае пообещал не подглядывать.  
— Кто? Джип? А Камаро так делала?  
— Да. Пять лет назад она ещё была моделью шестьдесят девятого года.  
— Ух ты! Я не знал, — восхитился Стайлз. — Я мог бы отвезти Лидию на выпускной на крутой тачке.  
— Хочешь пойти с ней на выпускной? — кажется, в голосе Дерека проскочила ревность.  
— Лидия безнадежно влюблена в Пэрриша. Так что джип может оставаться таким, какой есть, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Но я всё равно могу подвезти Лидию. Как друг.  
— Думаю, что твой джип сейчас поставил бы что-то вроде: детка, можешь веселится с кем хочешь, но оставь свой последний танец для меня. (7)  
— Чьи бы это были слова? — засмеялся Стайлз. — Лидии, мои, джипа?  
— Мои.  
Стайлз вздрогнул, как от внезапного звука. Показалось на мгновение, что вокруг Дерека громко треснула скорлупа.  
— Чувак, это очень похоже на признание.  
Дерек промолчал, заложив руки за голову.  
Вот что это было? Понимай, мол, как хочешь?  
Стайлз аж подпрыгнул, когда в подъехавших к ним с Дереком машинах одновременно включилось радио, создавая стерео эффект:  
 _— Люби меня нежно, люби меня сладко. И не отпускай… (8)_  
— Кто-то сейчас поедет по домам! — пригрозил Дерек.  
Джип и Камаро тут же выключили музыку и, шумно бибикая, унеслись обратно за ангар. Стайлз уткнулся в ладони, пытаясь скрыть смех.  
У них было достаточно времени впереди, чтобы со всем этим разобраться.  


**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
>   
> (1) At last  
> My love has come along  
> My lonely days are over  
> And life is like a song  
> At last (Etta James)
> 
> (2) I've been misunderstood for all of my life  
> But what they're saying girl it cuts like a knife  
> "The boy's no good"  
> Well I've finally found what I'm a looking for  
> But if they get their chance they'll end it for sure  
> Girl, You'll Be a Woman Soon (Urge Overkill)
> 
> (3) Cómo decir que me parte en mil  
> Las esquinitas de mis huesos  
> Que han caído los esquemas de mi vida  
> Ahora que todo era perfecto  
> Siempre Me Quedará (Bebe)
> 
> (4) One life  
> When it's one need  
> In the night  
> One love  
> One (U2)
> 
> (5) I don't think you know (know),  
> I'm checkin' you so hot, so hot…  
> Radar (Britney Spears)
> 
> (6) And I will love you  
> Baby - always  
> And I'll be there forever and a day -  
> Always  
> Always (Bon Jovi)
> 
> (7) Save the Last Dance for Me (The Drifters)
> 
> (8) Love me tender,  
> Love me sweet,  
> Never let me go.  
> Love Me Tender (Elvis Presley)


End file.
